Toda rebeldia merece castigo
by Bella Grey cullen
Summary: Isabella ainda era só uma garota de colegial. Boa filha, mas do tipo que não acata muito as ordens.Era rebelde, era desafiadora. Quando seu pai Charlie Swan necessitou se afastar e a deixou aos cuidados de seu amigo Edward Cullen, Isabella soube pela primeira vez que sua rebeldia poderia intolerada. Aos olhos de Edward, era uma menina em corpo de mulher. Mas todo menininha merece
1. Chapter 1

Isabella não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não queria estar naquela mansão, não queria estar naquele quarto frio e sem vida. Ela queria o colorido do seu quarto, a alegria da sua casa, mesmo que la vivessem apenas ela e o pai Charlie.

Mas que idéia mais estúpida foi essa de deixa-las aos cuidados desse homem? Por três longos e torturantes meses? A princípio ela se encantou. Foi apresentada a Edward Cullen, amigo de seu pai, o homem mais lindo que ja havia conhecido.

Mais bonito que Mike, que era sua paixão secreta. Ele foi gentil, atencioso, carinhoso. Isabella se sentiu bem, afinal, ele era tudo de bom e seu pai confiava nele.

Mas bastou a porta se fechar... bastou seu pai ir embora... e a máscara caiu. Isabella, na sua quase inocência dos dezessete anos recem completados, viu algo estranho no olhar daquele homem. O verde hipnotizante dos seus olhos queimava sua pele, arrepiava seu corpo de uma maneira incômoda.

A voz rouca e sensual, o cheiro gostoso deixou-a tonta por uns instantes. Somente até ele soltar aquelas palavras.

–Não irei tolerar rebeldia, bebê. É bom baixar esse narizinho lindo.

–Não sou um bebê, senhor Cullen.

Ela desafiou ficando de pé. Inesperadamente ele a segurou pela nuca, aproximando seus rostos e deixando-a sem reação.

–Só a cabecinha é de um bebê... mas esse corpinho.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo antes de voltar a falar.

–Esse corpinho aguenta, meu anjo... aguenta tudo o que pretendo fazer com ele.

Sequer teve tempo de responder. O cinto, que Isabella nem sabe de onde saiu, estalou no seu traseiro mal coberto pelo short.

–Agora vá para o quarto. Irei logo em seguida lhe informar algumas... regras.


	2. Chapter 2

Nada de novo, nada de interessante. Tédio total. Esse era o pensamento de Isabella ao fechar o notebook e empurrá-lo com a perna até os pés da cama. A internet estava um saco, assim como a TV. A única coisa que a garota tinha certeza é que a festa de logo mais a noite estaria bombando. E ela, claro, estaria de fora. Bufou, frustrada e se virou de bruços na cama. Estava de castigo, mais uma vez. No fundo ela nem ficava mais com raiva do pai. Charlie Swan era o melhor pai que uma garota poderia ter. Desde quando Isabella completou um ano de idade, eram apenas os dois. Renne, aquela que se diz sua mãe, simplesmente foi embora sem olhar pra trás. Se achava ainda muito jovem, com um futuro lindo pela frente. Esse futuro não incluía uma filha chorona, como ela mesma disse ao Charlie.

Charlie Swan sabia que sua filha iria sofrer com isso, mas não escondeu nada dela. Era uma forma de vingança. Um dia, ele sabia, Renne voltaria pedindo arrego. E a última coisa que ele queria era ver a filha perdoando a mãe pelo abandono. Ela simplesmente não merecia.

Bella, como gostava de ser chamada, esticou a mão e pegou o celular que tocava.

-Fala, vaca.

-Nossa... que bicho te mordeu hoje?

-Puff... nada Tanya. So porque te chamei de vaca? Pois é mesmo.

A garota do outro lado da linha gargalhou. Tanya tinha dezoito anos, um a mais que Bella que acabara de completar dezessete. Eram amigas do colégio, onde Tanya ainda estudava por ter repetido uma série. Lógico, era uma galinha que só pensava em correr atras dos rapazes. Mas era boa pessoa, inclusive já tirou Bella de várias roubadas.

-E a festa hoje?

-Não vai dar. Estou de castigo.

-Ah só por causa daquela briguinha?

-Não foi uma briguinha ne, amiga? Eu quase quebrei o nariz da Jéssica. Sem contar que levei suspensão de dois dias.

-Foi uma tremenda injustiça.

Bella revirou os olhos. Tanya sempre a defendia, mesmo que estivesse errada. Como assim injustiça? Ela bateu na Jéssica porque a garota estava beijando o Mike. Está certo que Bella arrastava um bonde por ele, mas ele nunca a percebeu.

-Que seja. Mas meu pai já decretou. Nada de sair no final de semana.

-Hum... mas eu posso fazê-lo mudar de ideia...

Isabella agora se perguntava como não tinha pensado nisso antes. Sabe-se la o que Tanya tinha, o fato é que Charlie sempre fazia tudo o que a garota queria. Bella até chegou a pensar que o pai tinha uma queda pela amiga. Mas um homem tão velho com alguém tão nova? Eca. Quer dizer... seu pai só tinha quarenta e cinco anos, mas mesmo assim.

-Você faria isso?

-Claro que sim, amiga. Não podemos perder. É aniversário da minha irmã. Rose vai ficar brava se você não for.

-Ok... pode tentar falar com meu pai. Mas dessa vez ele parece irredutível.

Isabella estava enganada. Bastou Charlie chegar em casa e dai a alguns minutos Tanya apareceu. Charlie não sabia explicar, mas não conseguia dizer não para a garota loira. Era meio espevitada, mas era uma garota legal. E era boa companhia pra Bella.

Acabou se condoendo e aceitando, deixando sua filha sair. Sabia que estava sendo um pouco rígido com ela. Bella na verdade era uma garota de ouro. Era um pouco turrona, teimosa e gostava de desafiá-lo. Não era por desobediência, nem nada. Ela simplesmente era...de espírito livre. Não aceitava ser mandada, nunca fora submissa.

-Obrigada por isso, paizinho. Eu te amo.

Charlie abraçou a filha que estava lindamente trajando um vestido azul, um pouco curto para o seu gosto.

-Apenas tente se comportar e não quebrar o nariz de ninguém.

-Juro que não irei aprontar, pai.

-Vai ser bom pra você sair um pouco. Melhor do que ficar com um velho. Eu tenho... muito trabalho por aqui. Edward chegou hoje e preciso repassar um monte de coisa pra ele.

-Edward?

-Sim, querida. O filho mais velho de Carlisle.

-Ah sim... você me falou dele.

-Vá logo. Não quero atrapalhar sua festa.

Bella segurou seu rosto, dando-lhe um beijo apertado na bochecha. Ele sorriu, sem graça com a espontaneidade da filha.

Só queria o seu bem. Sempre foi assim desde que viu seu rostinho na maternidade.

Charlie deu duro, trabalhando como advogado do Cullen Town Center, o mais prestigiado shopping de Jacksonville e ainda tendo que cuidar da filha. Muitas vezes ele levou Isabella ao trabalho, pois a garota era agarrada demais a ele.

O homem alto, de longo bigode escuro amava a filha mais do que tudo. Era sua vida, sem ela não saberia como viver. Por isso ele trabalhou com afinco, dia após dia e hoje era muito bem remunerado. Seu salário bem acima da média. Trabalhava para Carlisle Cullen há quase vinte anos, e a partir de agora, com o afastamento de Carlisle, seu filho Edward Cullen retornava da Itália para assumir seus negócios.

Charlie já o conhecia das inúmeras reuniões das quais participavam, mas nunca teve tempo para convidá-lo a conhecer sua casa ou sua filha. Sentindo-se extremamente cansado, o homem subiu as escadas e ao chegar em seu quarto, se jogou na cama. Ha dias vinha sentindo o corpo tão estranho, tão fatigado. Não falou nada com a filha. Pra que assustá-la? Mas ele sentia que havia algo errado.

**Latitude 30**

Os dois homens altos e bonitos que adentraram no Latitude 30, uma espécie de clube e chamaram a atenção imediatamente. Principalmente das mulheres. Um deles já era conhecido por ser frequentador assíduo, sempre ao lado da bela namorada Rosalie Denali. Emmett Cullen era bastante alto e forte e chamava atenção não só pelo porte e beleza, mas também pela simpatia. Sempre sorrindo e fazendo piadas era a certeza de momentos descontraídos quando estava por perto.

Ja o ruivo tinha a expressão mais séria, mas isso o tornava ainda mais lindo e instigante. Os cabelos macios estavam constantemente despenteados, talvez pelos dedos que o percorriam a todo instante. Raramente foi visto por ali, sendo que morava fora e quando vinha a Jacksonville era estritamente a trabalho.

Edward Cullen não ignorava o efeito que provocava nas mulheres, mas olhando ao redor, não encontrou nada que o fizesse salivar, que fizesse aquele animal vir à tona. E olha que ele precisava disso! Estava há tempos demais sem sexo. Duas semanas, na verdade. Esse era o tempo desde quando deu um basta em seu relacionamento com Giana.

Ele nunca escondeu sua preferencia pelo sexo selvagem, forte e até mesmo "sujo", entre outras coisas. E também nunca escondeu certas manias. Giana sabia que ele até toparia uma transa a três, desde que o terceiro fosse uma mulher. Edward era guloso e possessivo e jamais, nunca dividiria o que era dele.

Talvez Giana tenha se achado demais. Era fabulosa na cama, é verdade. Mas não era única. Iguais a ela ele acharia aos montes, e sem aquela ideia absurda de compartilhar com outro homem.

Esse foi o fim para Edward. Não era homem de ficar se explicando, pedindo e muito menos ouvindo explicações tolas. Fim de caso e pronto.

Porém, estava tão cheio de trabalho que nem tinha tempo para sequer se masturbar, quanto mais pensar em encontrar outra mulher. Além disso, ele estava de partida, dessa vez em definitivo para Jacksonville.

-Vamos até o bar. Ainda temos um tempo até a Rose chegar. Vou te ajudar a encontrar uma gostosa.

-E desde quando eu preciso de ajuda, cara?

-É... esqueci que você é poderoso.

Os dois homens gargalharam e se dirigiram ao bar, ambos pedindo uma Heineken. Emmett era o único que conhecia as estranhas manias sexuais do irmão. Não falava nada, exceto piadinhas idiotas, afinal ele bem que gostava de algo mais devasso. Não tanto quanto Edward, mas não era nenhum santo.

-Cara, eu pressinto que Jacksonville vai ferver com você aqui. Mais do que já ferve, lógico.

-Por que diz isso?

-Olha como a mulherada tá dando mole pra você cara... e pelo que vejo minha cunhadinha será a primeira na sua cama.

Edward seguiu o olhar do irmão e se deparou com uma loira bonita e gostosa que o devorava com o olhar. O decote por pouco não deixava os seios fartos desnudos. Era o tipo de mulher que levaria pra cama e foderia até o dia clarear.

No entanto não foi isso que fez seu membro saltar, inflar e quase estourar a braguilha de sua calça. Edward já não olhava mais pra loira peituda e sim para sua colega. A morena de longos cabelos castanhos, quentes como o inferno, que também o encarava. A luz artificial recaía sobre ela dando a Edward completa visão daquela perfeição. O vestido azul combinava perfeitamente com a pele, com o corpo delicioso dela.

Emmett se virou de costas para Edward, percebendo seu olhar safado sobre a morena.

-Edward?

-Hum?

Resmungou sem ao menos olhá-lo.

-Desista dos seus planos sórdidos para a morena.

-Ela é... perfeita.

Edward falou quase em transe, se segurando para não ir até ela e rasgar suas roupas ali mesmo.

-Perfeita... e filha de Charlie Swan.

Edward arregalou os olhos e encarou o irmão. Ele falava sério. Muita falta de sorte... para um fracote qualquer. Desde quando isso seria um obstáculo? Poderia ser para qualquer um, mas não para ele... Edward Cullen.


End file.
